I'm no longer a little girl
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: -IN HIATUS- What if Ben Linus wasn't the only Dharma person that Richard Alpert recruited into the Others Hostiles? What if, whilst crossing paths with Ben in the jungle, Richard met a feisty young redhead named Jeanie Henderson? Full summary inside
1. At peace for now

**I'm no longer a little girl **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOST, any of the show's characters or any of the events and places featured within the show. In addition, I do not intend to make profit from this story and it is solely for amusement/ entertainment value.

The characters Jeanie Henderson, Hazel Henderson and Mark Henderson, as well as the following story are property of **wandaXmaximoff, **and any similarities to other works of fiction or characters is purely accidental.

In addition, this story contains no information on future LOST plots, and the themes represented within are just devises used for fiction. They aren't all necessarily my theories or thoughts on the show, they're just ideas I wanted to use for this particular story.

Therefore, please no flames saying 'that theory is wrong' etc. With a show as diverse as LOST, a lot is left to interpretation and speculation. If you want to theorize on the show, this is not the place!

This story contains spoilers from all three current series of LOST. If you haven't seen all of season three, I suggest you stop reading now.

In addition, this story contains mature themes of abuse, alcoholism, violence, death and scenes of a sexual nature. It is not advisable to read if you are below the age of consent. In addition, the themes represented within are not the actual views of the author, the creators of LOST or any of its actors or crew. Again, there just ideas used for this particular story.

**Summery: **What if Ben Linus wasn't the only Dharma person that Richard Alpert recruited into the Others/ Hostiles? What if, whilst crossing paths with Ben in the jungle, Richard met a feisty young redhead named Jeanie Henderson?

Flashwards to current Island time and Jeanie is the telepathic lover of Richard. Together, they travel to the Temple, with the remaining Others on Ben's orders, only to discover he's been betraying them all along. Will a relationship that has spanned almost 20 years be enough to over throw Ben and his evil scheme?

**Author's notes: **Hey guys. First of all, sorry for the long disclaimer, I just wanted to cover all my bases.

In addition, thanks to **Disco Inferno 1 **and **IMissPadfoot**, for reading through this fic first and giving me your opinions.

This is my first LOST fic (I know, shock, I'm branching out from wrestling and Harry Potter), and I hope all information regarding the previous three seasons is correct. I needed an outlet for my Richard Alpert love, and this is the result. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Take the others and head for the Temple," Ben ordered, "I'm going to take Alex and try to catch Jack and his people before they make it to the radio tower. I'll meet you there when I've dealt with them."

"Alright, I'll see you there later," Richard replied coldly, before walking off to inform the others of Ben's orders. Ever since Ben had taken Locke to see Jacob, Richard had been questioning his decisions. Was Ben right to be confronting Sheppard? He guessed only time would tell.

His spirits lifted a little when he saw the redhead sitting outside of their tent, scraping mud from her boots with the knife she'd had as long as he'd known her.

"What did he want?" she asked, pushing the hair from her eyes so that the light made the green hue sparkle like emeralds.

"He wants us to go to the Temple. He and Alex are going to confront Sheppard and meet us their when he's 'dealt' with them," explained Richard.

"And you don't trust him, do you?" the woman inquired, gesturing for him to join her.

"It isn't that I don't trust him, Jeanie, it's just that I'm questioning his actions so much more since he disappeared with Locke," sighed Richard, having the feeling that Jeanie had read his mind like she sometimes could.

"Yeah, I'm worried about that too. I've been concerned ever since _they _crashed, but since he brought Locke here, Ben hasn't been right. However, what harm is going to the Temple going to do? We can deal with Ben when he arrives later," Jeanie suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to start gathering supplies and tell the others then," he agreed, standing to leave, but she caught his arm.

"Richard, you know what ever happens out there with Ben and Sheppard, it'll be ok. _We'll_ be ok," she reassured.

"I know," Richard said with a smile and walked off.

Jeanie could understand Richard's trepidation. For years they'd been following Ben's orders without a problem. But now, in the past few months – since the plane crashed on _their_ Island – things had been different. Ben had been jumpy, jittery, even a little reckless. Then Locke had joined them, and Jeanie really thought Ben was going to go insane. She'd never seen him so scared before, so insecure and unsure of himself.

However, they had to trust his judgement. He was their leader; he was the only one who spoke directly to Jacob anymore. If Ben thought that he and Alex heading Sheppard off, while the others went to the Temple was the right decision, then they had to believe it. She and Richard had to believe it, no matter what else they were both feeling.

* * *

An hour after Ben and Alex had left, Richard, Jeanie and the rest of the group were also packed and ready to start trekking through the jungle towards the temple. 

Jeanie had a backpack hoisted on her back, containing a tent, medical supplies and food, as well as having her trusty dagger strapped to her thigh. The trip to the Temple should only take them two days at most, so they wouldn't need much.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the canopy of trees now, so the heat wasn't too unbearable. If they were lucky, they'd cover a good distance before they had to make camp at nightfall.

"You all ready?" Richard asked as he approached the spot where she was standing, he too was carrying a heavy pack on his back.

"All set," she smiled pulling her backpack straps a little tighter.

Jeanie and Richard took the lead, walking out ahead, so that they could talk alone.

After they'd been walking in silence for about an hour, they all stopped to take a rest. Jeanie knelt down on a tree stump and opened her flask of water.

"You know, I think this might be where I'd been hiding when you first met Ben, although back then I didn't know who you were," she mused.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The sun was high in the sky, and Jeanie lent back against the trunk as she flipped to the next page in her book._

_ Right up high on the thicker tree branches was always Jeanie's favourite place to hide, to be by herself. There were always so may people around at the Dharma settlement, someone always wanted her to do something. But out here, she was alone with just nature and the jungle. No one to order her about, no one to beat her when they were drunk. Just perfect silence._

_ Suddenly, the perfect silence was broken by hushed voices and footfall. Someone else was in the jungle. Jeanie's heart raced, she'd heard all about how dangerous the 'Hostiles' were. _

_ Slowly, she closed her book and slid down from her tree branch. Slipping her book back into the pocket of her dungarees, she felt the leather handle of the dagger she always carried with her. Who knew when her father was going to be wasted next and beat her real bad, so that she might actually need to use the dagger?_

_ The footfall grew louder, and someone approached. Jeanie narrowed her eyes, her hand on the hilt of the dagger, ready to attack. If there was just one of those 'Hostiles', she might get lucky and be able to beat them. She was fifteen now after all and had been helping to hunt the boars for the past five years. _

_ From out of the dense trees stepped Ben Linus. Jeanie knew him from the camp, he was a meek boy who hung around with Annie. A little bit of a freak really._

_ 'What are you doing out here?' he asked, his voice quivering with fear._

_ 'I could ask you the same thing,__"__ replied Jeanie, taking a step closer to Ben._

_ 'My rabbit got out and I was looking for him,' he stuttered. _

_ Jeanie took another step towards Ben, so that she was now just inches from him. She could see the fear in his eyes, the sweat running down his face. Tell tale hints he was lying to her, but then her strange abilities told her that too. She didn't need to see the physical signs to know she was being deceived, she could see the deception right there in his head._

_ 'I heard voices,' she pressed, 'you saw one of them didn't you? One of those Hostiles?'_

_ 'Erm__…__erm__…__no, I didn't. I told you, I lost my rabbit.' _

_ 'No you didn't, you took your rabbit with you to test the security fence,' she challenged, picking the truth from his head with her ability. ' What did the Hostile say to you, Ben? What did he want?'_

_ 'No__…__no__…__nothing,' Ben stammered. 'I have to go now, my Dad will be wondering where I am.'_

_ Jeanie merely shrugged; she'd gotten all the information she needed from Ben's mind. She'd seen whom he was talking to and she was determined to find him._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Finally, night started to fall in the jungle, and the group made camp. Jeanie felt considerably calmer than when they'd left. Being in the jungle, away from everything relaxed her, reminded her of her childhood. No matter how unhappy it had been because of her father, she could always come out here and be happy. It had been out here that she'd first met Richard all those years ago. 

After meeting Ben in the jungle, and leaning from his thoughts that he'd met a 'Hostile', she'd been more curious than ever. Desperate to know if they were really the bad ones, wanting someone or something to take her away from the hell that was her life at home.

She'd only been a few years old when her family had taken her away from Tennessee and moved to the Island. They'd both gotten jobs working for the Dharma initiative and promised Jeanie a better life out there away from all the crime and violence of America.

However, the real violence was always at home. Jeanie's father was a drunk and often beat her and her mother. When she was still in the crib, she'd heard her dad's angry shouts and her mum's scared screams. That's why she'd asked to go hunting with Paul; she'd wanted a reason to get away from her family. In addition, that's why she hadn't hesitated when Richard had offered her a way out, a new life.

"Are you ok?" Richard's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, remembering," she sighed.

Richard pulled her into his arms, stroked her hair gently. She didn't need her telepathic abilities to know what he was thinking, and then they walked over to their tent. At peace... for now.


	2. I don't even know your name

**Author's notes: **Thanks to Gin (Disco Inferno) for my one and only review (I'm not counting that pathetic flame), and for being the world's best beta!

I noticed I had 40 hits for chapter one, and I'm one one person's alert list. Please, if you're reading my fic, leave a comment. It's not that bad, is it? I'm not usually so review obsessed, but a little love never hurt anyone!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The bright sun streaming in through the tent woke Jeanie up from a dream she'd been having. She'd dreamt that she was back at home, at the barracks, in their own bed. She missed being at home; she missed simple luxuries like being able to take a shower.

She turned to snuggle into Richard, but he wasn't there. Obviously already up and making breakfast.

Jeanie pulled on her clothes, grabbed her dagger and headed out of the tent.

Everyone was up, cooking, washing, eating etc. There was Richard, talking to Aldo. He looked tired; she knew he hadn't slept well last night, that he'd been worrying about Ben and what had happened with Sheppard.

Slowly, she walked over to him, the smell of coffee catching her nose.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Just after seven," he replied, handing her a plastic cup of coffee. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Like a baby, as always, but I know you didn't. You're still worrying about Ben, aren't you?" she asked, placing her hand reassuringly on his arm.

"I know it's only been a day, but I'm scared something has gone wrong. I...I don't quite trust Ben's decision-making at the moment and fear he might have rushed into this confrontation. What ever happened with Locke and Jacob has got him spooked and I think that's making him a little reckless," he explained, the frustration obvious in his voice.

In many ways, it was harder for Richard to accept Ben's decision. He'd been here before Ben was leader, before Ben was even born. Jeanie had grown up on the same camp as Ben, they'd become so close eventually that he was almost like a brother. It was easier for her to put all her faith in him, but then again, Jeanie always like to see the best in everyone.

"We should make it to the Temple tonight, if nothing happens," she mused, breaking the tense silence that had built between them.

"Um-huh," Richard replied, taking another long sip of coffee.

Jeanie knew he wouldn't be able to rest until they reached the Temple, until he knew what had happened with Ben.

"Let's get going then," she said brightly, knowing it was best to just press on.

After a quick breakfast, they were all packed up and ready to leave again, but unfortunately, the sun was just beginning to get hot.

The group walked in silence for hours, only stopping for the occasional drink of water. The plan was to move as quickly as possible, so that they'd make it to the Temple before nightfall and could set up camp there.

Jeanie was content walking in silence, happy to take in her surroundings. It had been far too long since she'd gone walking in the jungle. However, she was worried about Richard; he was consumed with thoughts of Ben. In fact, the air was so full of tension and confusion that it was giving her a headache.

"You know, if you talked about it, I could help," she suggested.

"And you know, I hate you reading my mind," he snapped. "I'm sorry, Jeanie. I just keep replying everything that happened before we left camp. What did Ben mean when he said something had happened to Locke? What had Jacob said to them?"

"If it helps any, I didn't pick up anything odd from him. Well odder than usual. He's scared, that's for sure, but we have to do as he asked and let Ben deal with it in his own way."

"I'm not sure I can, I'm not sure if I trust Ben anymore. You know I didn't agree with what he did with Juliet, and you know he lost the tape with her message on it."

"Yeah, I know all that. I also know Tom was getting itchy feet before he left to go to the beach, but there's not much we can do now," insisted Jeanie. "All we can do is keep putting our faith in him.

"But what if something happens out there, with Sheppard and the saviours? He knew he was out numbered when he left, and he's got to assume they're armed. I can't follow his logic; does he want to get himself killed? Because I can't see Sheppard backing down if they're all with him."

"Richard, calm down, Ben knows what he's doing. He always has a plan, he just some times doesn't let us know about it before hand," she reassured, worried about how fast his thoughts were going and secretly scared herself that Ben was losing it and putting all their lives in danger.

Before Richard could reply, there was a scream from behind them, and they both whipped round to see what had happened. Jayne was suspended six foot in the air in what appeared to be fishing net.

"Damn it!" cursed Richard, "I forgot about Rousseau's traps."

"Hold still. I'll have you out in a minute," said Jeanie, taking her dagger from where it was strapped to her leg and began cutting at the ropes.

Jayne tumbled to the floor, muttering her thanks. After she'd gotten to her feet and dusted herself off, they were on their way again.

"I told you this was useful," Jeanie grinned, twirling the dagger so that it's blade flashed in the hot sun, before slipping it back in it's holder.

"Yeah, apart from the time you tried to cut my throat with it," replied Richard, grimacing at the memory.

Flashback

_For weeks, Jeanie had been watching Ben Linus' every move. She wanted to know if and when he was going to sneak out to see that Hostile again. However, he still hadn't left camp and she was beginning to get frustrated. She wanted to know who this man was that she'd seen flashes of in Ben's mind. She wanted answers._

_The only thing that amused Jeanie now was sneaking off into the jungle to read. Her parents had become unbearable, even her mother was drinking now. Jeanie longed for an escape from this hell, for some excitement. She knew if Ben snuck out again, following him would be fun. However, Ben showed no sign of ever leaving the camp._

_Maybe Jeanie would have to take things into her own hands. Find the Hostiles on her own. Find him on her own. Yes, that's what she'd do; she'd leave right now, take her dagger and go looking for them. Even if nothing happened, at least she'd be away from home for a few hours._

_Sneaking out was nothing; she'd done it a million times already. Besides, if little Bennie had figured it out, it was no problem for her. She walked into the jungle, for about half an hour until she found the spot where she'd heard Ben talking to someone._

_Jeanie closed her eyes, tried with all her might to use her ability. To sense someone, to read someone's thoughts, but there was nothing. The jungle was empty, silent, dead. She walked on in, the trees growing denser, the light becoming dark and the ground uneven. If she wasn't careful, she was going to get lost or, worse still, hurt. _

_The air around her was growing cold. 'How odd, it'd been such a warm day.' The trees sounded alive suddenly, full of whispers. Jeanie's heart raced, her hand clamped on the hilt of her dagger was sweaty. And then she caught it, the presence of someone else. Their thoughts, their mind. She tried to be as silent as possible, afraid her heart hammering in her chest would give her away. Very slowly, she concealed herself behind a tree as the footfall got closer._

_' Ben? Is that you?' a man's voice called out. A deep voice, a husky voice. A sexy voice. _

_The hammering in Jeanie's heart grew harder, faster, as she linked the voice to the image of the man from Ben's mind. Nevertheless, she was scared. Would he find her? What would he do to her if he did?_

_' I know someone's there," called the voice. 'I know you're hiding and I want you to know I'm armed.'_

_He had a weapon! She was done for. Her only hope was making a run for it, but he was bound to notice the noise and movement. Then, slowly someone crept through the trees, and Jeanie caught sight of him. It was the man from Ben's mind. Same brown hair, dark eyes. Inviting eyes, eyes that almost asked you to come to him. Carefully, she crept after him, fragments of light catching strands of long red hair. Making them burn copper and golden for an instant._

_He stopped, looked around. Jeanie slowed her pace, taking little baby steps so not to make any noise. However, her heart was still hammering in her chest, part fear, part excitement. She was close to him now, just inches. She could smell his skin, surely, he had noticed her presence behind him, yet he made no move. Jeanie took her dagger, and slowly, her hand shaking brought it to his throat._

_In an instant, he had her arm and had whipped her over onto the floor. She caught his shock; he'd been expecting one of the Dharma people, an adult, and she was a little girl. She had dirt smudged on her face and one of her knee socks had fallen down to her ankles. Yet this wasn't all she was reading from his mind. He was taking her in all right, her small, but well formed body, her pert breasts. The same desire she got from any man that saw her, and then the same shame as he realized her age._

_'Get up,' he ordered, his voice was a little huskier, giving away to her his true desires._

_Jeanie struggled to her feet and dusted herself off. 'I'm sorry,' she said simply. _

_' What are you doing out here?' he asked, his face suddenly full of concern. _

_'Just walking,' she lied 'I'm lost.' _

_'Go back to where you came from, girl, it's not safe here for you,' he said and then turned to leave._

_' Wait,' she called, ' I don't know my way back.' _

_'Alright, I'll take you back to just outside you camp, but you have to promise not to come out here again.'_

_'But I know you want to see me again,' she said cheekily, picking up his wanting to know her, touch her, hold her from his mind. _

_' I don't know what you're talking about,' he said but then faltered, a blush creeping to his face. _

_'Please, let me come back. I don't like it there; I want to be out here, free.'_

_' It isn't time for that yet,' he said, stopping her, holding her arms. His deep dark eyes meeting her emeralds green ones. 'But, just like I told Ben, one day I'll come back for you.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'Promise, but now you have to go home.'_

_'But I don't even know your name,' she insisted._

_' It's Richard,' he told her. _

Flashback


	3. The steep and thorny way to heaven

**Author's notes: **Again another chapter with only two reviews. Please if you're reading leave me some feedback.

Thanks to Gin for your unfaltering loyalty to me and being a awesome friend and beta! Love ya!

**Angela: **Thanks for your comments. It's a shame you didn't leave a contact e-mail so I could reply to you review. I guess I'll just have to do it here.

_"You are a fairly good writer and this story has potential,but IMO your OC is a Mary Sue.I mean,her father beats her?She's also telepathic?She's a strong girl while being pretty?I don't think all those qualities make a "real" character."_

I understand being a 'Mary Sue' isn't a good thing, and I do try to avoid that in my stories. However, I do feel your assumption about Jeanie is incorrect. Yes, her father beats her. So what? Wouldn't it be more disturbing is she had a perfect family life? Sometimes in life, those around you aren't nice people and it's how you deal with that that makes you who you are. Was Princess Lea from 'Star Wars' a Mary Sue because he father turned out to be Darth Vader? No, because in life - even when it's fictional- not everyone is nice. She's also telepathic, again so what? In LOST people have displayed odd powers. Is Locke a Mary Sue because he can heal from his injuries? Is Richard a Mary Sue because he doesn't age? No, because the island they're on gives them special abilities. She's a strong girl while being pretty? Is it now a crime to be strong and attractive? Angelina Jolie is both, would you say she is a Mary Sue? _I don't think all those qualities make a "real" character. _Then what does? Everyone has good and bad qualities, believe me Jeanie has her fair share of flaws. However, in fiction, when you're presenting your character, you're not going to list those flaws straight off the bat, are you?. She's the story's antagonist, therefore I've portrayed her in the best light, or else she wouldn't be endearing to the reader.

At the end of the day though, that is just your opinion, as I have mine. I thank you for your comments, and hope you'll consider reading the rest of the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jeanie was tired, and hot and thirsty. They'd been walking all day in the blazing sun, and her feet were aching. Surely, they must be near the Temple now. Her stomach rumbled as she hadn't eaten since breakfast and now she was starving.

Richard still hadn't said anything; he'd been brooding since Jayne had been caught in Rousseau's trap. She was worried about him, about his state of mind. She wasn't sure he'd handle it if something went wrong with Ben. She sighed; despite how much she wanted to help, and make it all better for him, there wasn't anything she could do.

She longed for the old days; she missed the peace and tranquility of back then. Things had been different since the crash, heck, even before then something had been going on. Ben had changed over the years, and because of that, their way of life had had to change. She hadn't minded Richard leaving the Island for days, even weeks, at a time; she'd been busy herself with her own work. However, she still fondly remembered when all this had been just that little bit easier. When the only thing to worry about was what color ribbon to wear in her hair.

Back then, Jeanie had played on her innocence, had liked her child-like face and had often used it to her advantage. She could get a lot using that doe-eyed look. No one really knew she wasn't like that on the inside. No one knew her real thoughts and desires. However, eventually people noticed her body, her large breasts. Signs that she was growing into a woman. Still, even as she passed fifteen, Jeanie liked to dress like a child. Besides, dungarees and her hair in braids were much easier for climbing trees.

* * *

**Flashback**

_' Jeanie, come down from the tree. I know you're still sulking, but it's getting late. You've got to be back home soon,' called Richard._

_Jeanie had run off pouting, because once again, he'd refused to take her with him. Jeanie had been creeping into the forest to see Richard at least once a week since she'd first met him. That was almost a year ago. Every time she asked him to let her go with him, but the answer was always the same._

_'But I don't want to go home, you know I hate it there,' she sulked, sliding down from her favourite tree. 'I want to be with you.'_

_'And you know I can't let you yet, Jeanie. Despite the fact that you're still too young, it isn't time yet,' insisted Richard._

_'I am so not too young, I turn sixteen in three whole weeks,' she protested, revealing a lot about her maturity._

_Richard didn't reply. They were always having this same argument about her age. However, she knew what he was really thinking; she knew how much of a struggle it was for him to control his desire for her._

_' Please, let me stay a little longer? It isn't even getting dark yet,' she begged. 'I'll read to you from my book.'_

_Jeanie often read to Richard. It was one of her favorite things to do and he liked it too. Mostly it was Shakespeare, but sometimes she told her own stories too. _

_Pushing her ribbon back on her head and brushing a lock of copper hair from her eyes, she began._

_'Do not, as some ungracious pastors do, show me the steep and thorny way to heaven.  
Whiles, like a puffed and reckless libertine, himself the primrose path of dalliance treads and recks not his own rede.' _

_Richard chuckled, noticing the hidden meaning of Jeanie's choice of quotes to read. She fancied herself to be a bit like Shakespeare's Ophelia and the line was an obvious reference to his insistence that she couldn't go with him yet. _

_'Bravo, bravo! When do you get the Oscar?' he teased, Jeanie scowled. 'Come on, don't sulk again, you'll get wrinkles.'_

_'Humph. Unlike you. Why don't you ever get any older?' she asked, he ignored her. 'And why do you never answer my questions, Richard?'_

_'I told you, all in time, love,' he replied, smiling at her and pushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes._

_'And you know I could just read it from you mind,' she stated, brushing his hand away. _

_'Yes, but you wouldn't, because you know I hate it when you do that,' said Richard._

_Again, Jeanie just pouted. After a few minutes, she broke her silence. _

_' It's not fair,' she complained, ' You never tell me anything, but you know everything about me. I told you all about my dad and how he beats me. I really opened up to you, Richard, why can't you do the same?' _

_' You know I want to, Jeanie, you don't need to be telepathic to know that, but you also know I can't yet. When I explain everything to you, you'll understand why I had to wait,' he explained, as he cupped her cheek with his hand._

_Jeanie seemed satisfied, the attention obviously calming her. She laid her head on his shoulder, beginning to feel a little sleepy. _

_' Come on, let's you get you back before you fall asleep.'_

_Jeanie agreed, and they walked back through the jungle in relative silence, until they reached the Dharma barracks._

_' Sleep well,' Richard said._

_' You too,' she replied, lacing her arms around his back._

_He hesitated, about to pull away, but then he tightened the embrace and placed a light kiss on her forehead._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You know I'd do anything to help," Jeanie said suddenly, desperately wanting to make it all better for him. 

"I know, love, but there's nothing you can do," sighed Richard. "I think I just have to take your advice, and let Ben get on with it. He knows what he's doing, even if we don't.'

"Exactly, besides we'll be at the Temple soon and then he'll catch us up and everything will be ok," she said, hoping beyond hope that she was right. That everything was going to work out.


	4. The truth at last

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone. Here's a new chapter for y'all, sorry about the slight delay, I've had computer issues recently.

Thanks to Gin for beta'ing and also for your great review. In addition, thanks to Angela for your review, I'm pleased you've decided to give the story a chance, despite your previous hesitation, and I'm pleased we could discuss the issues you had with the story so far.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sky was darkening, and it was just nearing nightfall. Jeanie was barely upright, feeling completely exhausted from walking half way across the jungle in one day. Their group climbed over the last of a small collection of hills, and Jeanie gasped.

Just beyond them, almost blending in with the horizon stood the Temple. It had been years since she'd visited here, yet the ruins still looked the same. Happy memories flooded back to Jeanie and she broke away from the group.

Letting her copper hair stream freely behind her, Jeanie ran towards the Temple, feeling elated to be back somewhere so familiar and calming to her.

Gratefully, she flung the heavy backpack she'd been carrying all day to the ground and quickly climbed one of the two tall tress that flanked the Temple's entrance. Her heart was rushing with excitement and she began to giggle.

Walking quickly in Jeanie's wake, Richard too rushed to the Temple, knowing why the ancient building had caused such a reaction in her. His heart and worries about Ben lifted a little to see her scrambling up the tree and he was reminded of how often she'd done that as a teenager.

For the first time in years, he let himself go too and allowed his backpack to fall to the ground. Then, placing his foot on a knot in the trunk, Richard climbed up the tree to join Jeanie where she was perched on a high branch, looking intently at something inscribed on the bark.

She was lightly stroking carvings in the bark, that read 'Jeanie loves Richard', and he smiled when he saw what she was looking at and pushed her fringe off her forehead as he lightly brushed her lips with his own.

Jeanie giggled against the kiss, before allowing herself to be over taken by the heat swelling between them. As the couple embraced, the remaining members of the group slowly approached the Temple entrance.

Realizing that they now had an audience, Jeanie and Richard broke apart, he gracefully slid down from the tree, and she swung from the branch like the Tomboy she'd always been.

"How about we set up camp here for tonight, and explore the Temple tomorrow when we have more light," Richard suggested to the group.

Everyone uttered their agreeance, and began to unpack and set up.

"I'll go collect some firewood," Jeanie called, before heading off to where there was a burst of denser growing trees.

She kicked her way through the fallen branches and dried leaves, whilst trying to find some good kindling for their fire. She felt so relaxed and happy to be back out in the jungle surrounding the Temple. In her late teens, Jeanie had spent a lot of time here with Richard, finally getting answers to the questions she'd longed to know and learning some of the Island's mysteries.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The sun was high in the sky on a beautiful summer's day, and Jeanie felt the glorious weather reflected her mood and state of mind. Since the first time she'd been brought to the Island, Jeanie felt truly happy and excited._

_Today, Richard had promised to surprise Jeanie with something she'd always wanted and they were on the way to somewhere special now, for him to reveal everything to her._

_It had been almost two years since they'd originally met and Jeanie was fast approaching her seventeenth birthday. Richard felt that it was now time she knew the truth, so that she had enough time to make her decision before the 'day of reckoning' came. _

_Jeanie could barely contain her excitement, as this was something she'd been longing for since she was fifteen. She had always though that Richard was just fobbing her off to make her happy and that he wouldn't really answer her questions. She hadn't dared believe it was true when he'd announced to her that morning that it was now time everything was explained to her. _

_Her auburn hair swung like a fiery veil behind her, as they hiked over the small mounds of jade green grass. To their left was a large, but inviting thicket of tree that lent their fresh scent to the air. Wild bird cried over head. _

_After hours of walking, they were finally nearing their location and Richard began to slow his pace. _

_"We're almost here, Jeanie,' he informed, as they climbed over the last embankment._

_Jeanie looked from where she'd been following a trail of strange looking spiders scurry across the ground. Her eyes scanned the horizon, and her mouth fell open when she saw what was before her._

_Just a few feet away from her stood a tall, ancient, marble temple. It was similar to the Greek style ones she'd seen in history books, with the high __pillars__ and slanting roof. However, the white stones were faded and overgrown with vines, making it look as though it had been standing unused for __centuries__. Flaking either side of the temple's entrance w__as__ two of the tallest __Kapok trees she'd ever seen. _

_'Oh my God,' Jeanie gasped in amazement, as she rushed forwards. 'What is this place?' _

_'This, Jeanie, is the Temple,' Richard said, as if that were enough of an explanation, as he jogged to keep up with her._

_Jeanie was through the crumbling marble doorway before Richard could stop her, and he just caught a streak of copper catching the sun light to know what direction she'd disappeared in. Her footsteps echoed as she ran through the high stone entranceway, but then they came to an abrupt stop. _

_She fell still and silent, as she saw a group of people gathered in the antechamber before her. Jeanie turned, looking for Richard, hoping for an explanation. _

_'Who are these people?' she asked, her voice quivering with fear and excitement._

_'These are my people, the rest of Dharma's so called Hostiles,' he replied in the same quiet tone._

_Jeanie looked around, carefully eyeing the group of people, that appeared to be gathered around some type of alter. They were all dressed similarly to Richard; in lose fitting, natural material clothing. They also all appeared to be around the same age, thirty-ish, fit and healthy and in the prime of their lives._

_'They...they're all like you,' she stuttered in amazement, silently creeping forwards to get a better look at the flock of people._

_Richard put a hand on her wrist and stopped her, 'Not yet, Jeanie, they don't like outsiders,' he warned._

_She sighed and took a step backwards, towards him, and he caught her in his arms. All of a sudden, the situation overwhelmed her, and she was quivering against his chest, her heart hammering._

_'Come on, come outside and I'll explain everything to you,' he whispered against her hair._

_Taking his hand, Jeanie let Richard lead her back through the entrance way and into the stifling sun light. Her throat felt dry suddenly, and she gasped for air. Without looking where she was going, Jeanie silently followed Richard as he led her round and behind the temple._

_They came out to a camp of small wooden and canvas houses, all situated in the temple's shadow. Here women cooked, chatted and did washing – all of them looking so similar; none showing any signs of age or sickness and all appearing happy and at peace. _

_Jeanie took in her surroundings in awed silence, trying to work out what was going on here. Why did everyone appear ageless and where were the children?_

_With a calming hand on her back, Richard led Jeanie into one of the canvas houses and handed her a flask of water._

_'Sit down,' he said, although it almost sounded like an order. _

_Jeanie perched on a small wooden chair, and began to drink greedily from the flask of water. It felt cooling as it flowed through her body, and slowly away from the heat and the Temple, her head began to clear. _

_Jeanie looked up at Richard, her red hair falling loose from it's braid, a look of doe-eyed confusion on her face. _

_'What's going on here?' she asked, but he stopped her._

_'Jeanie, if I tell you everything now, do you promise to believe me? Do you swear you won't go running back to your camp with everything I tell you?' he asked_

_'Of course,' she insisted. 'I just want answers...to make sense of everything I've just seen.'_

_'All right, then I'll tell you the truth. I'll explain everything to you. But understand this, Jeanie, once you know you might feel differently about me, and what I can offer you,' he said._

_'Nothing could change my mind about how I feel... you know that. You know what I want, that I'm fall--' _

_Richard stopped her again, 'Don't say it, Jeanie, just listen to what I have to tell you. I know you'll believe me, because if I didn't think that, I'd have never brought you out here, but that won't make it any easier for you to accept the truth.' _

_'Damnit, Richard, stop playing games with me. I'm no longer a little girl ,' Jeanie replied in frustration. _

_'I knew when I met you that something strange was going on on this Island. I knew when I spoke to Ben about his visions and about my powers that something special was going on here. I know all that. What I want is answers to why? Stop treating me like the child I appear to be, and treat me like the woman I am inside. If nothing else, I can handle harsh truths because I've read them from people's minds for too long.' _

_'Ok,' sighed Richard, feeling foolish for taking for granted how perceptive she really was. That was the problem with knowing Jeanie. At the cusp of womanhood, she still looked like a girl and therefore, people expected her to act like one. _

_'This Island is special, no where on Earth is like it. Not many people even know it exists, but those who do have come here to learn of its powers and try to use them. That's why Dharma are here and why they brought people like you and Ben here, because you're special too. Both of you have powers that are amplified by the Island, it's why you can read minds and Ben sees visions. The Island is talking to you.'_

_Jeanie swallowed; absorbing the information she'd been given. Making sense of events that had happened in her past. She was the reason her family had came here, because some scientific group wanted to learn about her telepathic abilities, because they wanted to use her as an experiment. _

_'Okay, so Ben and I are freaks with special powers, which the Island amplifies, and Dharma wants to use our powers. But what about you? Your people? Where are you here and why does Dharma hate you for it?' _

_Because I was born here and the Island allows me to continue living here. All of my people were born on this Island and we've lived besides this Temple since. We're the ones the Island talks to and guides and Dharma is threatened by that because they don't have the same connection as we do,' he explained, as she listened in awed silence. _

_'Okay, and what does the Island teach you? Why do you have a temple built here? Do you worship the Island?' Jeanie asked._

_'In a respect, yes we do. We follow the guidance of Jacob, the first person born to this Island. He was so in touch with it finally that he became part of the Island. It's he who we follow as our leader.'_

_'Right, I think I'm beginning to understand. Because you were all born here, because you follow Jacob, the Island assists you. However, Dharma doesn't follow the Island? They want to harness it's powers for their own selfish reasons, and because of that they fight against you? To gain the power for themselves?'_

_'Exactly. However, there are some outsiders the Island feels a connection with, and would guide too. People like you and Ben with special powers,' Richard said._

_'Okay, I understand all that. However, why don't your people get any older? Why don't you have children?' she asked._

_'Because we don't need to. One of the powers of the Island is that we don't grow old, we only evolve._

_Once a native to the Island reaches the prime of their life, they cease to age any further, and they have a regenerative quality that stops them getting sick. We don't need to have children, because we don't die out from illness. It's just the Islands way of controlling the population,' he explained._

_'So, you're telling me you never get any older? Ever? And if I were to shoot you now, you wouldn't die?' _

_'No, not at all. The Island could heal us if it chose to, and most times, it does. We are not immortal however. We can be killed just like any other person, we're only impervious to disease and the normal effects of growing old,' he insisted._

_'Then... then how long have you actually been alive?' Jeanie asked, comprehension dawning on her. 'If you never grow old, howl long have you been here?' _

_'Centuries maybe, I try not to count. Once you stop aging, it becomes hard to keep a track of time,' Richard sighed, and she suddenly realized what a burden that would be for him._

_'Oh my God! I can't imagine how hard that must be for you,' Jeanie said, not needing to read his mind to know tiring it would be to remain ageless for eternity._

_'Yes, sometimes it is. However, it's also wonderful never having to see anyone I love grow old and die.'_

_Jeanie saw a sudden flash of Richard's parents, they'd been in the Temple. She felt his happiness at never having to suffer their loss. Then she sensed his pain and fear that he might one day lose her. That the Island hadn't yet granted her agelessness and that one day she might cease to be here._

_'So, tell me, how do Ben and I figure into all of this? What is it that the Island wants from us?' she asked, hoping for reassurances that she wasn't one day doomed to grow old and leave him forever._

_'Well, since Dharma first arrived on the Island, we've been watching them and listening to what the Island had to say. Some people have come and gone. Others, with powers like yours, have joined us. The Island chooses who it wishes to remain here forever. We've been told that you and Ben are special and that you could be part of our people here. It just depends on whether you want that. If you want to leave your family and join us?' he said._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jeanie arrived back at camp with the firewood, just as everyone had finished setting up the tents. 

Her stomach growled with hunger, and she couldn't wait to get the fire started and begin roasting some food.

After a wonderful meal of cured meats and roasted vegetables that they'd packed with them from the barracks, everyone decided it was time to retire to bed. They'd been travelling through the jungle all day, and had another long day ahead of them if they planned to explore the now disused Temple.

As Jeanie shook out her long red braid, and snuggled into her sleeping bag, Richard smiled up at her from his own place on the ground of the tent.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said simply.

"And where else would I be?" she asked facetiously.

"I don't know. I was just thinking what would have happened on the day I first brought you here, if you'd have freaked out and never wanted to come back," he sighed.

"I did freak out, at first,' she admitted. "But that's all in the past now, isn't it? I'm here with you and that's all that matters," she said softly, placing light kisses on his lips, before blowing out the gas lamp that was lighting the tent.


	5. I'm no longer a little girl

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've had serious computer issues recently. However, after doing a system restore, everything is now working as it should.

I'd llike to thank Gin for beta'ing, and for your reviews. Love ya, hun! In addition, thanks to Angela for the review, I'm pleased you're enjoying the story.

Now for a warning, this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature and it is not advised for people under the age of consent or those that find such scenes offensive etc. In addition, I think there may be a few comments on the nature of the scene, due to the age gap and Richard's feelings of guilt. I want to reiterate that the views represented within are not necessarily my actual views or those of the cast/crew/creators of LOST.

It was just an theme I wanted to explore in this story, and a way of me presenting the idea that you shouldn't judge on merely looks alone.

If you have any comments or issues with the chapter, I'd be happy to hear them and possibly resolve any problems you might have.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jeanie woke with a start, wondering where the hell she was and why she wasn't in her comfortable bed at the barracks. Then she saw Richard lying beside her -- his arms flung in different directions, as they always were when he slept – and she remembered where she was.

She glanced at her wristwatch; it was six thirty in the morning. Because of the gruelling trek yesterday, she could have done with a few more hours sleep. However, she was awake now and knew she'd never get back to sleep, especially not with the birds cawing right out side.

Jeanie wriggled out of her sleeping bag and threw on her clothes, deciding as she was up she might as well do something useful and start cooking breakfast for everyone. As she walked out into the already dazzling sunshine, she looked down at the ashes of the previous night's fire; not a single glowing ember remained as it had all died out hours ago.

Realizing they'd need new kindling, Jeanie headed off into the forest to find some firewood and was soon returning to the camp with an armful of dead leaves and fallen branches.

She was happy to see that Richard was up, and even better, he didn't look as worried as he had yesterday. In fact, he looked relaxed and a lot calmer than she'd seen him in recent weeks.

"Morning, love," he whispered in her ear as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching her let the kindling fall to the ground.

"Morning," she replied brightly, turning in his arms to kiss his lips. "What do you fancy for breakfast?"

"You," he replied devilishly, his dark eyes burning with desire. She could easily fall straight into his bed from one of those looks.

"Stop that," she giggled, trying to control the racy thoughts running through her mind. The same desires she could read from his own head.

She stepped just out of his reachand began looking through the food store they'd packed.

"Seriously though, I could murder a plate of bacon and eggs," Richard said, sitting besides her.

"Oh God, and some croissants," Jeanie sighed, thinking of all the food she was missing back at home. She inwardly cursed Ben, because his instructions had deprived her of luxuries, lie-ins, real food and sex!

After the camp had finished an unfulfilling breakfast of fruit and a little leftover meat, they decided to explore the forgotten Temple.

"You know, it's a shame we abandoned this place after the purge," Jeanie sighed. "I know it's hasn't got all the comforts of home, but it holds so many memories."

"I know, love," Richard agreed, as he helped her gather the things they'd need for their search. "I do wonder why Ben sent us here."

"Safety I guess. If something does go wrong with Sheppard, he's going to want us all here out of the way," she theorized.

"Yeah, but we'd be more use to him back at home. The barracks are guarded, or we could have gone back to Hydra. No, I think he's up to something else as well, Ben would never instruct us to just run away," he suggested.

Jeanie shuddered despite herself. At Richard's suggestion, an uneasy feeling came over her, but she shook it off. Everything was going to be fine.

Leading the group, they walked into the dimly lit Temple. The stones more faded and crumbling than before due to years of unuse.

Jeanie walked a little ahead, swinging her gas lamp as she looked up at the high walls. It had been so long since she'd last been here that she'd forgotten about the strange carvings and intricate details.

"Jeanie, be careful," Richard warned, "We don't know how stable the flooring is anymore."

Despite the number of times she'd been here and had been caught in a gap in the floor, Jeanie still never paid attention to where she was going. Just like in her teenage years, she had a reckless streak, which caused her to also be a little foolish.

"Didn't I tell you once before, Richard?" she said looking back at him over her shoulder with a defiant wink, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm no longer a little girl."

Her words had barely left her lips before the floor gave in, and Jeanie plummeted downwards. Thankfully, the gap was only small and she was suspended from the waist down.

**Flashback**

_Jeanie had turned eighteen just two weeks ago. However, she was now ready to give Richard her decision. She was ready to leave her family and Dharma to join him in the camp besides the Temple._

_Her __home life__ was now unbearable, due to her father hitting her daily and she saw no point in staying there any longer. She knew what she wanted and she was ready to take it. The time of being a little girl was finally over. _

_On the day that she'd decided to give Richard her decision, she'd also decided to make some changes within herself. Gone were the little girl braids and __dungarees__, instead she'd adopted what she hoped was a more mature look. She'd cropped her hair short and __ar__ound her ears and started to wear dark __khaki__ pants and a figure-__hugging__ vest. _

_That __morning__, she'd left the barracks, taking with her only her __favourite__ books and a small pack of clothing. She headed straight to the Temple and into a small chamber where she and Richard frequently met to be together. _

_Jeanie waited __patiently__ for him -- her green eyes lined in black make up -- as she read Hamlet. _

_Upon entering the chamber and seeing Jeanie, Richard chuckled. He was so used to her cute and girlish image __that__the woman sitting before him momentarily startled__ him, and he had to hide a blush, due to the __impure__ thoughts running through his mind._

_' What's this? Gone all dark and depressed on me?' he joked, as he took a seat besides her._

_'Oh of course,' she replied __melodramatically__. 'No one understands me, my fathers beats me and the man I love doesn't even notice me.' _

_However, she read from his mind that he did more than notice her, and Richard shifted __uncomfortably__ at her words and his __burning__ desire for her. _

_She had just turned eighteen and still so pure and innocent. No amount of new clothes and make up could hide the little girl her saw inside of her. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to take her right now, and the disturbing fact was she __probably__ knew that too. _

_She smiled roguishly at him and placed her hand on his thigh, making it all that more difficult for him to control the passion burning inside. He could tell from the fire in her eyes what she was thinking and wanted, but he knew he shouldn't. Not yet, not __whilst__ she was still so young and innocent. _

_' I'm not longer a little girl, Richard,' she whispered, moving closer still and letting her lips brush his cheek._

_'Stop it, Jeanie,' he said suddenly. 'Stop reading my thoughts and my feelings. You know it bothers me.' _

_'But why?' she asked, a devilish smile spreading across her lips at the knowledge of his true desires. _

_'We want the same thing? Why is it wrong that we have it?'_

_She rose slowly and placed herself lightly in his lap. _

_'I know you've wanted me virtually from the moment we met. I know how you really see me.'_

_'Jeanie, stop it, you know why we can't...why I can't,' he sighed in frustration._

_She saw flashes of guilt; fear that she was only an innocent child and that he'd be taking advantage of her._

_'But you know I'm more than that,' she whispered. 'See for yourself.'_

_She brushed his lips with her own, feeling the heat grow between them. He hesitated but then let his mouth cover hers. Their lips met with fiery passion that they'd kept at bay for too long. Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt; he tried to stop her but couldn't because of the animal desire now controlling him._

_Gently he lifted her top over her head to expose her pale, lace-enclosed breasts. She quivered with desire for him. _

_The sight of her almost naked body sent him over the edge, and he could no longer control himself or his want for her. Without hesitation but with rough fervour he tore her pants from her shapely legs to uncover lace panties that matched her bra._

_'It's almost like you planned this, you little witch,' he murmured against her ear. _

_' Maybe I did,' she replied with an impish grin as she lingeringly undid his belt and then pants. _

_He forcefully__ pushed her backwards and down against the cold hard floor of the chamber, his breath now coming in pants due to his ravenousness._

_She looked up at him, all doe-eyed and innocent, and he __faltered__momentarily __but could no longer control his actions as she had him deeply under her spell._

_Richard all but ripped off her panties and found Jeanie more than ready for him, her breath now shuddering with longing._

_He forced himself inside her and she gasped, before snaking her arms around his back. As he began to thrust harder still, she raked her crimson painted nails down his back and he let out a moan of pleasure. _

_Their breathing became rugged as they were both lost in the heat between them. Jeanie's back arched up off the floor as Richard gripped her waist tightly, and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself screaming out. Her body ached with a feeling that was sensually between pleasure and torture. _

_Finally, just when she was beginning to think she could take no more, Jeanie was tipped over the edge, and climax spread through her like a drug; consuming every part of her body and making her toes curl. _

_Seconds later, Richard found release too as he thrust for one last time inside her before collapsing on top of her._

_Their breathing slowed, and he __rolled__ her __gently__ onto her side, so that he could look at her properly, so he could fully see her beauty as she glowed with __fulfilment_

_A sudden __realization__ gripped Richard and he was instantly consumed with guilt. _

_' Oh God, I was your first, wasn't I?' he asked, feeling like a monster for letting his desire overtake him like it had._

_' Yeah, just liked I planned,' she said wickedly. ' I told you, I'm no longer a little girl.' _

**End Flashback**

"Jeanie, just hold still and we'll have you out of there in a minute," Richard said, trying to keep his voice calm. However, she didn't need to be psychic to know he was worried about her, scared something bad might happen.

"Don't worry, I'm going no where," Jeanie reassured, pushing her self up from the floor with her arms in a fruitless attempt to get free. It was no good however; she was stuck tight and could feel her legs dangling in the nothingness below.

With the help of the others in the group, Richard tied a rope around Jeanie's waist and together they began to pull her loose.

In less than half an hour, Jeanie was free and uninjured apart from a few bruises and scratches on her legs.

Richard pulled Jeanie into a tight embrace and covered her face and copper hair with kisses. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She giggled and pulled herself free a little, so that she could look directly into his dark eyes. "I told you, I'm no longer a little girl and I can look after myself," she stated, despite the fact she secretly liked all the attention.

"I know, love, but I can't help worrying about you," he insisted.

"And it's very sweet of you," she admitted, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"Just you wait until I get you back home," Richard whispered seductivley in her ear.

"I'm counting down the minutes," she replied, with a sly grin.


	6. In need of friendship

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all, here's another chapter for everyone's enjoyment.

I'd like to thank Gin for her review and betaing for me; love ya hun. In addition, I'd like to thank Angela for her review, I'm pleased you liked the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After the incident in the Temple, where Jeanie had fallen through a gap in the floor, their exploration of the ancient ruin went without problem. The majority of the antechambers and small side rooms were no longer safe, and were now inhabited by wildlife and over grown plants, so that they only needed to check out the main hall where the alter had once stood.

Gone were all traces of the Hostiles, and their worship, as they'd all moved to the Dharma barracks after the purge. The only indications that humans had ever used the ruin were the carvings on the wall, and the occasional table holding a wooden goblet or a used candle.

Outside of the Temple was pretty much the same. Nothing remained of the old canvas and wooden houses, where Richard had once lived before Ben became the leader. All that stood weathering the test of time were the giant Kapok trees flanking the temple and the adjoining forest.

"Well, that's that I guess," sighed Jeanie, "There's absolutely nothing left of the ruin. I suppose all we can do now is sit around camp waiting for Ben to return."

Richard had to chuckle despite her obvious dejection, "What did you expect to find? We haven't used the place in about twenty years."

"I know, I just hoped Ben had some other reason aside from our own protection for sending us here. I guess I wished it'd be like my childhood and that coming here would unveil some huge mystery to me," she replied.

"Look on the bright side, Jeanie, at least you got to remember all the good times we had here," Richard reassured.

"True," she agreed.

After their inspection of the Temple and surrounding area, it had started to get dark so the group decided to prepare dinner and settle down for the night. Again, Jeanie went to collect firewood - as the others cooked – this time being accompanied by Richard.

The couple walked through the forest, as the trees gradually grew denser and denser, collecting fallen branches and dried leaves as they walked and chatted.

"You know what being here has reminded me of most?" Jeanie asked, the fading sun making her hair glow a warm sienna colour and her eyes glisten. "That I love you."

"And you'd forgotten that before?" Richard asked, faking a look of hurt.

"No silly," she insisted. "It's just with work, and the crash and everything; I guess we've been kinda taking each other for granted."

"That's true," he conceded. "But we're together now, and we're alone."

Jeanie giggled and laced her fingers through his, as they took a seat on a fallen log.

"You know, I like your hair longer, like this," Richard commented, gently brushing a stray strand from her eyes.

"You're not the only one who likes longer hair," she commented, running her fingers through his short black hair. "Remember when I first met you, and you wore it down to your shoulders. God, I can remember thinking you were the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen."

"You can't have seen many other guys by comparison then," he chuckled, with a faint blush.

"Well, the only guy I really knew apart from Dad was Ben, and let's be honest; he isn't really a looker is he?" Jeanie said with a teasing smile.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was late afternoon, and for the first time in many weeks, Jeanie was at the Dharma barracks. Since giving her decision to Richard, she'd spent most of her time at the Temple with him, finding it an excellent place to be alone together, but also a hide-out from her father._

_Jeanie's dad was the true definition of a monster; he hardly worked any more and spent his days drinking. On the rare occasion Jeanie was at home, he'd fire a torrent of abuse at her, __which__ usually ended in him landing harsh blows of his fits across her face. It was __useless__ going to her mum for __help, __as she was also too drunk and didn't even know what day of the week it was. Jeanie felt it best just to keep out of their way._

_However, that afternoon, she had had nothing to do. Richard told her he had some important __business__ to attend to, so Jeanie – not wanting to sit around the Temple on her own (she still felt __awkward__ around the other Hostiles) – spent the afternoon sitting in the park._

_Being out doors was always her refuge, and nothing __calmed Jeanie__ more than sitting on the swings, in the sunshine, reading Hamlet. _

_As the sun began to set, Jeanie heard footfall approaching, and looked up to see Ben walking into the park. Since both agreeing to join the Hostiles, Jeanie and Ben had grown close, because they were the only members of Dharma that knew the true nature of the Island natives._

_She smiled at him as he walked over, and dropped her copy of __Hamlet__ to the grass below her feet, __gesturing__ for him to take a seat on the swing besides her._

_'Hey,' she said with a small smile. 'Tough day?'_

_Jeanie didn't need to be telepathic to know how __miserable__ Ben was. There was perhaps only one man that made her father look less evil by comparison, and that was Ben's dad. The man was a complete bastard, and poor Ben didn't even have a mother to console him. Even if her own mother was a raging alcoholic, at least she was alive. _

_He looked up at her, his grey-blue eyes __forlorn__ and sad, and gave her a weak smile in return._

_'You could say that,' he replied, taking the swing besides her. 'It's my birthday next week and I'm dreading it.' _

_Jeanie pitted him; birthdays should be a happy occasion, but for Ben they always brought back memories of his mother's death. It didn't help matters that Ben's own father seemed to resent his son for his wife's death and made his life a living hell._

_'It'll get better, you know?' reassured Jeanie. 'Once Richard has done what he has to, we can go to live in the camp besides the Temple. We'll never have to put up with our parents again.'_

_'That's easy for you to say; you won't have the burden of your mother's death hanging over you head forever, and besides you have Richard. I've got no one,' he sighed._

_'That's not true,' insisted Jeanie, 'What about Annie?' _

_'Do you seriously think she'll want to know me after I've joined the Hostiles?' Ben asked._

_Jeanie was lost for a response, he was right __after all__. Annie knew nothing of Ben's meeting with Richard or his __subsequent__ decision to join the Island natives._

_'You've still got me and Richard though,' she added, hoping the offer of friendship was enough to console him._

_She caught a flash of jealousy in Ben's mind;__ it was __resentment__ of her relationship with Richard and she had to look away._

_'Who knows, maybe after we leave this God forsaken hell hole, maybe you'll meet someone too,' suggested Jeanie._

_Ben said __nothing__, and just looked away from her again. His shoulders slumped down and his posture grew even more __miserable__. Jeanie felt terrible, wishing there was something she could do to make him feel __better._

_'I'm sorry,' Ben said finally, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 'I'm just unhappy __thinking__ about next week.'_

_'I can understand that,' __reassured__ Jeanie. 'So how about we do something special for your birthday? You know I see you almost like a brother, Ben, and you know I'm here if you ever need me.'_

_'Thanks, Jeanie,' he mumbled. 'You're the only friend I have around here if I'm honest, and I do __appreciate__ that.'_

_Jeanie smiled at him; touched by the sentiment, and the thoughts she read from his mind. He meant every word he said, and needed her friendship maybe more than he let on._

**End Flashback**


	7. We're all in gave danger

**Author's Notes: **Here's a new chapter for everyone's enjoyment. I'm going to _try a_nd get the story finished and the final four or so chapters posted before the release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ next weekend. Therefore, updates should be every few days from now on.

Thank you to Gin for her review, and being the world's best beta! ♥

In addition, thanks to Angela for the review, I hope my reply helped clear some points up for you.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The following day was a quiet and relaxed one for the group of people camping besides the Temple. Due to the ruined nature of the building, they'd given up their exploration of it completely, and spent the day chatting, eating what little food they had and napping.

Jeanie took the opportunity – and lack of work to do – doing what she loved best, exploring the forest. Nowhere on earth felt as calming to her as green woodlands, especially ones so close to a place that held so many happy memories.

Everyone seemed in good spirits, possibly due to the lack of anything important to do and because of no longer worrying about the crash survivors. The tranquillity had obviously had a good effect on Richard too. When they'd left, he was so wound up, so tense worrying about what Ben was doing, and what he had planned. However, since setting up camp, he had reverted to the carefree attitude Jeanie remembered him having in her twenties.

"You know what the only thing we're missing is?" Jeanie pondered, as she lay on her back on the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Somewhere to go swimming. It's so hot; I could use a nice river to cool off in."

"Yeah, like I need to see you in one of your little bathing suits, running around all wet, when we're surrounded by everyone else," Richard teased.

"We are in the middle of nowhere," Jeanie reminded, with a wink. "And no one would miss us."

"Jeanie Henderson, are you suggesting we run off into the forest to have sex?" he asked, faking a look of utter shock.

"Honey, I'm suggesting nothing, I'm demanding," she stated seriously.

Richard blushed, and she clearly read the desire from his mind. She grinned to herself, loving the power she still held over him.

"But you have to catch me first," she added with a wicked smile, before jumping to her feet and streaking off into the woodlands.

Copper hair flew around her face, as Jeanie jumped over low fallen branches. Richard too had jumped to his feet at her suggestion and was not far behind her.

Finally, tiredness got the better of her, and Jeanie ended her game by slowing her pace. Richard soon caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist.

"I've got you right where I want you now," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She turned and covered his mouth with a fierce kiss, murmuring, "Or have I got you where I wanted you?"

The kiss grew more passionate, as the couple's hands explored every inch of the other's body, and slowly all clothing fell to the forest floor.

Trailing hot kisses down Jeanie's neck and to her chest, Richard lifted her up and leant her back against a large tree trunk. She tightly wound her legs around his waist as he entered her, and she let out a moan of pleasure.

As Richard thrust into her, Jeanie raked her long nails down his back, and a sexy growl escaped his lips. However, seconds later Jeanie's eyes snapped open and she pushed him back slightly.

"Are you ok, love?" Richard asked, brushing a lock of hair from her face, as they untangled their legs from each other and she dropped to the ground.

Jeanie remained silent, as she fell to her knees on the floor, her eyes fixed on a spot just beyond Richard's shoulder.

The intensity of her gaze and the fire filling her green eyes worried him, and he turned slowly to see what she was looking at. In the instant that he too saw what Jeanie was looking at, Richard froze.

A just foot away from them was Ben. However, he was different, and the couple wondered if the vision was real. Blood was seeping from their leader's head and his outline seemed to me made up of smoke. Suddenly the vision vanished, to be replaced by a billowing cloud of black.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jeanie had known from the moment that Richard had asked to see both her and Ben that something was about to happen. Something bad. _

_For most of the week, she'd been going out of her mind. She had constant headaches, and her telepathic ability was so intense now it was driving her insane. Jeanie couldn't pass anyone without picking up something from their mind. _

_Not asking any questions, and not wanting to be __horrified__ by reading half-__truths__ from his mind, Jeanie had __obeyed__ when Richard told her to remain at the camp besides the temple. Whatever was about to happen, for her own good, Jeanie wasn't to be involved._

_For hours, she waited patiently alone, her only company a few woman of the camp that she didn't know well enough to speak to. _

_As she lay in Richard's tent, Jeanie's head span. She could have sworn she heard a baby crying and then the sound of screams. Trying to shut off the noise, Jeanie la__id__ her head down to take a nap. However, __drifting__ off into a light sleep only gave her disturbing visions of people in gas masks. _

_A sudden noise awoke Jeanie and her eyes snapped open. All around her, she sensed danger, death and __destruction__. Feeling uneasy, she left the tent and began to walk into the forest. Nature always calmed her and she was most at peace __among__ the trees. _

_As she walked into the denser overgrowth, Jeanie heard whispers that __gradually__ grew __louder__. Soon the voices were so overwhelming that she held her head in pain and sunk to her knees. _

_Jeanie closed her eyes, and for a second everything went silent, until she h__eard__ the unmistakeable sound of her mother's voice._

_'Jeanie,' it called._

_Slowly she opened her eyes, and there before her was her own mother. However, __Hazel__ Henderson looked all wrong. The woman's head was tilted to one side, her eyes were closed and blood seeped sinisterly out of her ears and mouth. _

_'Mama,' Jeanie cried, jumping to her feet and running towards the vision. However, it __vanished __before she reached it. _

_In the place where Hazel Henderson had been standing was a thick cloud of back smoke, which Jeanie approached with __apprehension_

_'Mama?' she called again, but no reply came and tears filled her eyes. Her mother was dead and gone._

_Jeanie sank to her knees and sobbed, feeling lost and afraid. Slowly, she walked back to the temple, needing comfort and love. Needing to be in Richard's embrace. _

_When she reached the camp, Jeanie found it filled with people, and there in the __centre__ was Richard talking to Ben. Both of them looked grave, yet satisfied._

_She ran into Richard's arms, and he instantly covered her with kisses. _

_'Are you ok?' he asked finally._

_'Mama's dead,' Jeanie whispered with a shuddering sob._

_'I'm sorry, love. It had to be done for us to live in peace,__"__ he explained and Jeanie read from his mind everything that had happened._

_She saw the Island natives going to the Dharma barracks, complete with gas masks. She saw the __poisonous__ gas leaked to all the workers, as the natives watched on with masks covering their faces. She saw everyone she'd known growing up at the Dharma camp lying dead. Her own parents lying dead. _

_' I am sorry, love,' Richard said again._

_Jeanie sighed, ' I know it was all for the best., but they were my family at the end of the day. I know I never got on with my father, but my Mama..." she trailed off, breaking into tears again. _

_Richard tightened his embrace around Jeanie and gently __stroked__ her copper hair from her eyes. _

_He lifted her chin, so that he could look into her green eyes – they were glistening with tears and showed the hurt she felt inside. Again, he felt guilty, because he'd taken her innocence, her childhood and now her family. All Richard could hope is that one day Jeanie would realize that what had happened was __necessary__ for the survival of the Island, and that she'd never be __truly__ happy while her father was __controlling__ her life. _

_He also __prayed the love he felt for her would be enough to console her grief. She meant the world to him, and he'd never let anything harm or hurt her again. _

_'Jeanie, I promise you everything will be alright. I love you, and won't let anything hurt you again," Richard whispered._

_Due to her grief, Jeanie had a hard time taking in __Richard__'s__ words and his confession of love. However, how he felt finally hit her, and the __knowledge__ eased her sadness a little. _

_Slowly, she freed herself from Richard's embrace and __turned__ to look at Ben. 'Are you alright?' she asked._

_'I'm fine,' he shrugged. 'It's done and we__'__re free.'_

_'And what about you father?' she asked, not really wanting to know the answer._

_Ben remained silent and she read the disturbing truth from his mind. He'd killed his own father, and even worse, he could easily kill again given the right circumstances. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Jacob?" whispered Jeanie, her gaze glued to the spot, where the black smoke was now fading. Then in an instant, her eyes re-focused and Jeanie snapped out of her trance. "It's Ben, he's close. I sensed danger." 

"Jeanie, what are you on about?" Richard asked, pulling Jeanie to her feet. He knew she had an uncanny knack at reading minds and her frequent ability to sense when someone was close by, and in a situation like this, it wasn't a good thing. The vision of Ben, the appearance of the smoke and Jeanie's trance like state, worried him more than he could express.

"We have to get back to the camp...now!" Jeanie said in a tone so much unlike her natural voice that it was disturbing. "We're all in gave danger."


	8. Pink elephants in the jungle

**Author's notes: **Hey ya'll, here's another new chapter for everyone to enjoy.

I know I promised to have the fic completed by the weekend, but writing chapter nine is turning out a little harder than I expected.

I'm going to try and get it done today, but after that I'll be off-line for a few days due to the release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Hopefully, I'll be back next week with at least one new chapter for y'all.

I'd like to thank Gin for her review and her awesome beta'ing through out. You're a star, and I don't know what I'd do without you. In addition, thanks to Angela for her review too, I'm pleased you're enjoying the story so much.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Without a second's hesitation, Richard and Jeanie dressed and raced back to the camp as quick as humanly possible. Neither spoke a word to each other, and both were secretly scared what they'd discover once they returned.

However, when they got to the area that they had made home for the past few days, they found it just as they'd left it. Most people were napping, and the few others sat chatting around the empty fire.

As Jeanie stumbled to her tent - her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought it would break - Richard scanned the area for anything out of place,

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, taking a few steps forwards to where Jayne sat talking to Aldo.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Jayne replied, a look of confusion on her face.

"No reason, I was just asking," Richard meekly said, feeling foolish for worrying so much. He returned to where Jeanie had collapsed outside their tent. If Jayne's reassurance that everyone was ok had calmed him, then the look in Jeanie's eyes – when he returned to their own tent - only served to refuel his fears.

Her eyes had glazed over again, and she was silently rocking back and forth on the spot. She wasn't speaking a word, yet her lips moved as if she was muttering.

Richard had never seen her like this and it scared the hell out of him. For as long as they'd known each other, he'd seen displays of her powers, yet she always seemed in control of them. However, now Jeanie looked almost like a different person. The warmness and love had drained out of her face, and she appeared cold, distant and slightly frightening.

He was apprehensive of her for a moment, scared she might lash out at him. Nevertheless, Richard managed to push his fears aside, and sat besides her, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Jeanie didn't even flinch at his touch, her eyes starting to roll back in her head, before she lost consciousness completely and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jeanie had been living at the camp besides the Temple for six months, and she was just beginning to get use to it, when one day everything changed._

_Since the purge, she'd moved to the Hostiles camp, and found it very easy to settle in. Having her own small tent had given her __independence__ she'd never experienced with her parents, and she'd even managed to make a number of friends._

_Obviously, she was closest to Richard and spent much of her time with him. However, being originally from Dharma she'd also forged a strong bond with Ben, and when Richard had to go away to attend to something, she __sought__ the company of the man who was now like a brother to her. In addition, Jeanie had also formed friendships with a few of the women, including Jayne, Sabine and Diane._

_Therefore, when Richard had returned from a meeting with the elders of the camp, Jeanie was upset by his announcement. They'd decided it best to move to the barracks and make that their new home. Jeanie hated the idea; she loved the peacefulness of the jungle and the barracks only served as a horrible memory of her life with her parents._

_Apparently, the elders felt some changes needed to be made and moving to somewhere more __civilized__ was a step in the right __direction. In__ addition, there were things that needed to be researched properly, and the Dharma barracks, as well as the various stations, offered them the technology they needed. _

_Jeanie knew little about what the elders did or researched,__ so the __explanation__ meant nothing to her. However, she was truly __grateful__ to have been given the chance to escape her hellish life, and didn't want to appear to be __ungrateful__. Therefore, __after some__ persuasion and reassurance, Jeanie agreed to the move. _

_The day of the move came, and both Jeanie and Ben had heavy hearts; both dreading returning to their former __homes. As__ expected, __neither__ of them moved into the houses __that __they'd once lived in, leaving the__m__ to be taken by other people in the group, while they themselves opted for a new start._

_'You know, I can't set foot in that place without picturing my dad there,' Ben __sighed__, as Jeanie helped him carry a box of his belongings into his new bedroom._

_'I know what you mean. I took a look around my old house last night, and it brought back so many bad memories that I just had to get out of there,' agreed Jeanie, as she __absent__ mindedly began to unpack his things. She stopped herself instantly, realising what an invasion of privacy it was. 'I'm sorry...I just well...you know.'_

_Ben smiled, and took the carved wooden doll from her. 'It's ok, Jeanie, I trust you enough to let you help me unpack,' he replied._

_She smiled back at him__'You know, the doll would look good on that dresser,' she __suggested_

_Ben caressed the figure one more time, before setting it down where Jeanie had suggested._

_'Which house have you decided to take?' he asked._

_'I haven't yet,' she said, absent mindedly lifting a pile of __books from the box and placing them on a nearby shelf. 'This is going to sound silly, but I__…__well I hoped. You know what? Forget it, I'm just being silly.'_

_Ben smiled at her with a knowing look, 'You know, it is ok to admit how you feel about him?'_

_Jeanie sighed, impressed that Ben knew her well enough to know what she was __thinking__. The truth was, since agreeing to the move, she'd been contemplating her relationship with Richard. She secretly feared he didn't see it as serious as she did. Maybe he thought she was too young to have a real relationship with._

_'Well you won't know until you ask him, will you?' Ben said, and he wondered if she was indeed the only telepath in the room. _

_'And what if he doesn't?' she asked, her voice breaking with fear._

_'Jeanie, if there's one thing the purge taught me, it's that you don't get anything without asking for it. A way o__ut__ of our hellish lives didn't just __appear__ in our laps, did it? We both had to prove to Richard and the others that we were the right people to join them. Beside, what do you have to lose?'_

_She pondered Ben's suggestion for a few minute__s, __weighing up the __consequences__ in her mind of telling Richard how she felt, of admitting she wanted things to progress between them. _

_Finally, she replied, 'Y__ou__ know, Ben, I think you're right. If I never ask him, I'll never know and just live to regret it.'_

_'Exactly. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say,' agreed Ben, taking the last of the box's conte__nts__ from Jeani__e,__ a small framed picture of his mother._

_'Thank you,' she said, placing her hand lightly on his arms. 'I know we don't have our __families__ anymore, but we'll always have each other.'_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Richard lifted Jeanie gently off the ground and carried her inside their tent. He was now beyond worried. Her skin felt clammy and her breathing was irregular. He cursed inwardly, praying to everyone and no one that she'd be all right. He wasn't a man of faith, but a man of facts. However, he'd happily start believing in pink elephants walking through the jungle if Jeanie was ok. He couldn't lose her. 

He waited, silently stroking her hair, as Jeanie's breathing lapsed back into normality and her forehead cooled. Just as he was about to go and fetch some water, her eyes flickered open.

"Ben?" she said in a horse whisper.

Richard was momentarily offended that it'd been the name of their leader, and not his that she'd called out, until he felt a presence behind him.

Turning, Richard came face to face with Ben, and he knew this time that the man before him wasn't a vision, but the real person.


End file.
